


Sounds Like A Plan To Me

by Toothlessturtle21



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole is a very good boyf, Cole's kind of possessive whoops, Dirty Talk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this for plasma bc i love their fics owo, M/M, Okay I'm not kidding where's the other trans zane fics, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seriously I need more trans Zane where you at Ao3? I thought y'all weren't cowards, These boys love each other very much, Trans Character, Trans!Zane, Vaginal Sex, Zane is too! All love here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlessturtle21/pseuds/Toothlessturtle21
Summary: Cole and Zane fuck. That's really it.





	Sounds Like A Plan To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plasma_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/gifts).



> Welp, this is just porn, and I should be writing for Pride Week but here I am, writing gay smut. Oh well. Also, this is my first smut fic so be nice to me please and thank you

Zane let out a small hiss as Cole attacked the side of his neck, biting a dark mark into the pale skin. As his teeth worked the flesh, he felt cold hands explore his back, short nails scrambling to find anything to keep himself grounded as Cole's lips made him weak in the knees. He let out a muffled squeak as he struggled to keep upright, trapped against the wall by Cole boxing in his face with his hands. The Earth Ninja realized this, and moved his arms from framing his boyfriend's head to under his thighs, manhandling him onto the bed.

"Cole," Zane mumbled, trying to guide his boyfriend's mouth onto his own, succeeding with a little effort. Now the Earth Ninja's hands wandered to Zane's chest to continue this rather gratifying make-out session, and Zane lightly mumbled something incomprehensible as dark fingers brushed his surgery scars, and Cole pulled away from the kiss to let Zane speak.

"I'd rather you not focus there today, please," Zane asked, face flushed and throat beginning to bruise near the base where Cole had sucked. "I'm feeling just a bit off, is all."

"You got it," The noirette hummed, trying not to cause his beau to feel anymore self conscious, and his eyes flickered lower for a split second. "Can I..."

Zane nodded, releasing the Earth Ninja from his grip to allow him to slide down between Zane's legs, giving feather light touches to between his thighs, barely even brushing his fingertips against the material of his pants, tight against his crotch. It may have been almost nothing, but Zane reached behind him to fist a pillow, trying to stop his hips from bucking against Cole's steady hand. God, he knew how pathetic he looked already so hot for his boyfriend with only a few kisses, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he whined needily, eyes fluttering shut.

"Relax, I haven't even started yet," The Earth Ninja mused, pressing down a little harder where he knew Zane's clit was, making his boyfriend groan from the small taste of friction he received, thighs wanting to rub together to at least give him some relief, but Cole stopped them with a strong grip on one of his legs. Cole leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to Zane's forehead as he ground his thumb down.

"C'mon now babe, I don't wanna have to tie you up now, hm? Take our sashes and tie your legs to the bedposts so I can tease you all night?" Cole teased, knowing his boyfriend would comply under the threat, and Zane huffed but let his legs fall open again with an unceremonial flop. His beau smiled warmly and continued his tracing, shimmying Zane's pants off to leave the Ice Ninja in his boxers, and Cole poked playfully at a small but growing wet spot in the middle.

"Cole, please," Zane tried to wiggle his hips enticingly in order to prompt Cole to give him what he really wanted, but the noirette simply pinned his hip down with one hand and bent down to rub his cheek against his boyfriend's sex, stubble rough, even through the fabric of his underwear.

Zane's cheeks went red as he reflexively tightened his thighs around Cole's head, gasping slightly from his nose nudging his clit with a slight force. Cole smiled and stroked Zane's small amount of chub on one thigh as he pressed light kisses to the growing wetness, the feeling of Cole's lips massaging him only adding to Zane's suddenly whiny mood. Cole continued to tease the Ice Ninja, nose nudging him as Cole kissed him repeatedly.

"Pl-ease," Zane mumbled brokenly, one hand threading through the Earth Ninja's hair to better maneuver his face against him, resisting the urge to rut and grind against Cole's skin like a pillow on a lonely Saturday night. Cole chuckled darkly, giving Zane one last lick through his boxers.

"Shh, it's okay," Cole reassured, fighting Zane's grip to sit up a little, slipping a finger in one of the boxer's leg holes, eventually sliding his flattened hand in and out to barely brush the outer lips. "I'll take care of you tonight, hm?"

And with that, Cole began the real foreplay, stroking Zane's wetness with his middle finger, which made his boyfriend's breath hitch as he let his head fall back into the covers. To gain better access, Cole removed the white briefs, leaving Zane half-naked while he was still fully clothed. He bent down to press kisses to Zane's folds without the pesky fabric getting in the way, and the way the Ice Ninja gasped as he flattened his tongue against him only spurred him on.

"Cole," Zane groaned, rough fingers now teasing his opening as Cole rubbed his tongue over his clit.

"Yeah, what's up?" The Earth Ninja smirked playfully before fully going to town on his boyfriend, fingers thrusting in and out of his wetness as his tongue moved in rough circles, making the Ice Ninja arch off the bed and tug on Cole's hair with whiny groans, thighs threatening to crush his boyfriend's skull. He slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans as a familiar heat began forming in his gut, embarrassing wet sounds filling his ears as Cole thoroughly ate him out while fucking him on his fingers.

"Cole, please, I-" He was interrupted by another gasp as said man's tongue changed patterns, swirling around his clit with practiced motions as his fingers crooked into his g-spot. "I don't want to... not yet."

Cole paused in his movements, brown eyes studying his face. "Why, you want to cum on my cock?"

Zane felt a shiver go down his spine, giving a small, bashful nod. Cole smirked, shimmying off his pants and underwear as to get right down to his main goal of screwing his boyfriend senseless.

"You want to feel my dick deep inside you as you squirm, hands pinned above your head as you're forced to take every inch of me, until you come undone just from me inside you? You want me to fuck you so hard you forget your own name?" The Earth Ninja was well aware what he was doing to his partner as he rolled a condom on over his dick and grabbed the lube, taking an extra precaution despite Zane being on birth control, even though he desperately wanted to see Zane dripping with his seed when he pulled out after each fuck, to mark his boyfriend from the inside out. But Zane was deathly afraid of pregnancy despite his very active sex drive, so the Earth Ninja would have to wait until he got his tubes tied or something similar.

"Please," Zane whimpered, unconsciously spreading his legs even more to allow Cole to slide in between them once again, teasing the tip of his lubed up dick against Zane's wetness. True to his word, Cole gathered Zane's wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head as he slowly slid home, both ninja letting out groans as Cole slowly bottomed out, careful not to hurt his boyfriend despite the dirty talk.

The Earth Ninja paused to let Zane adjust to his size, his boyfriend panting as he got used to the feeling of the dick inside him, the length and girth definitely above the average size.

"I- I'm good," Zane swallowed as Cole gave a shallow thrust, making sure he was truly ready, making the Ice Ninja keen and buck his hips. Zane nodded, head thrown back to allow Cole to bite his neck as the Earth Ninja began thrusting in earnest, the breath knocked out of the Ice Ninja.

"Ah," Zane gasped, wrists tugging on their restraint as he was jostled with every earth-shattering thrust of the noirette's powerful hips, his dick practically molding his inside to be a perfect pocket for it, a wet heat meant for his cock only.

"You're so tight, Zane," Cole panted, resting his head on Zane's chest for a brief moment. "I've made you scream on my dick so many times, yet it's like I'm fucking a virgin every time."

Zane didn't even bother to correct Cole that amount of sex had no affect on tightness as the thrusting grew faster, Cole's unoccupied hand travelling down to his clit to give it its own little massage, wetting his fingers with Zane's slick.

"Fuck," Zane swore, body going into autopilot as Cole hit the bundle of nerves that made him melt and the pleasure from Cole's fingers made his brain turn to mush.

"Gonna cum for me Snowflake?" Cole murmured into Zane's pale neck, nibbling the skin after his question.

"Y-es," Zane's voice bounced to the rhythm of Cole's hips, the darker skinned boy slamming ruthlessly into his boyfriend as a result.

"Then cum," Cole ordered, and the rubber band in Zane's guts snapped, breath coming out in a series of crescendoing gasps as his hips stuttered forward, plush inner walls pulsating around Cole's dick.

The Earth Ninja groaned, the feeling of Zane's heat hugging him sending him over the edge, seed spilling into the condom with a low grunt. He stayed buried in his lover's guts, slick dripping down the Ice Ninja's thighs. He let go of Zane's wrists in favor of cupping his face, thumbing over reddened cheek bones as his boyfriend returned from his orgasm-induced stupor.

"Hey," Cole greeted, nudging his nose against the others. "Was that a good fuck or what?"

"I am extremely satisfied," Zane agreed, a quiet groan escaping as Cole slowly slid out with a very lewd, wet noise.

"One day," Cole announced as he worked off the condom. "I'm going to fuck you without a condom on so I can watch my cum drip out of you."

"Cole!" Zane squealed, equal parts embarrassed and aroused as he hugged a pillow to his chest, careful not to dirty it with his legs.

"What, sounds hot, right? Or maybe I'll fingerfuck you after so I can try and get it all for you to eat off my hands," Cole dipped his fingers shallowly into Zane's slick to taste, making sure his boyfriend saw the way his tongue swirled around his digits. "I've never tasted myself though. Maybe I'd eat you out after instead, just to try."

"Are you trying to get another round?" Zane cocked an eyebrow playfully, watching as Cole not-so-secretly slipped another condom out of the box.

"Maybe."

"What's your plan now? You've already figuratively fucked me stupid."

"I was thinking you could blow me while I fingered you," Cole held the latex between his fingers as an invitation, and Zane blushed, feeling the now cool slick being replaced by a new wave of arousal.

"Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
